1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a group of antibiotics which have activity against certain Staphylococcus species and Streptococcus species which are resistant to penicillin. Staphylococcus species, for example cause pnenumonia, meningitis, boils, carbuncles, abcesses, and other suppurative inflammations.
Streptococcus species are found associated in a great variety of pathologic conditions among which are gangrene, puerperal infections, subacute bacterial endocarditis, septic sore throat, rheumatic fever, and pneumonia. Agents which are active against Staphylococcus and Streptococcus species are, therefore, greatly needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,418 (Oct. 30, 1973), which discloses the production of Antibiotic A-28829, also known as boromycin. See also Hutter et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta 50, 1533-1539 (1967) concerning the production of boromycin. The structure of boromycin is reported by Dunitz et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta 54, 1709-1713 (1971). Boromycin is sometimes produced in small quantities by Streptomyces species NRRL 12049.